Twitter Mention for You
by Faboeloes
Summary: Ketika Akihito tidak menghargai perhatian dan kasih yang diberikan oleh Hiroomi kepadanya... Bahkan sebelum Akihito mengucapkan terima kasih... Just a one-shot fic. DLDR. Review, Favorite!


**Click!**

**.**

Document named**Twiiter Mention for You**created by**Faboeloes**

under licensed from** Kyoukai no Kanata : Torii Nagumo (manga), Hanada Jukki (anime); Kyoto Animation | Twitter : Jack Dorsey, Noah Glass, Evan Williams, Biz Stone**

Main Character :**神原秋人 • ****Kanbara Akihito****; ****名瀬博臣 • ****Nase Hiroomi**

Genre :** Romance; Angst (failed)**

Warning.** BL, OOC, Typo(s) Everywhere, etc etc**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Please Read and Review, Don't Forget to Favorite**

**Enjoy!**

**Click!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya. Meskipun ini musim panas, dia selalu memakai syal yang cukup tebal berwarna hitam, merah, dan putih. Pemuda ini terlihat sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam benda berbentuk balok itu.

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi**** Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **_Ohayou_, Akkey~

**.**

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Nase Hiroomi ini menunggu balasan dari orang (yang sama-sama pemuda) yang disukainya membalas. Orang itu adalah Kanbara Akihito. Pemuda berambut coklat agak pirang itu bertemu dengan Hiroomi saat berada di kereta.

Hiroomi dan Akihito ternyata satu sekolah, namun berbeda kelas cukup jauh. Akihito 'pun seperti enggan bertemu dengan Hiroomi yang terkesan aneh.

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **udah mau berangkat sekolah nih, kau hati-hati dijalan!

**.**

Merasa tidak mendapat balasan, Hiroomi meletakkan _handphone_-nya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai, dia memakai baju sekolahnya dan berangkat sekolah. Tak lupa, dia juga membawa telepon genggam berwarna hitam itu. Dia juga memiliki adik perempuan bernama Nase Mitsuki dan kakak perempuan bernama Nase Izumi

Hiroomi memang pemuda yang memiliki sedikit kelainan pada tubuhnya. Penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya sudah mulai berjalan dan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Setiap minggu, dia harus selalu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Hiroomi langsung menunggu sang adik yang berjalan cukup lambat.

"Mitsuki, cepat sedikit!"

"_Ha'i_!"

_**~Twitter Mention for You~**_

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **_konnichiwa_! Sudah makan belom? Lagi ngapain nih? Hahaha!

**.**

Tidak ada balasan berarti dari Akihito, Hiroomi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya sepulang sekolah ke makam orang tuanya. Sudah lama pemuda bersyal ini tidak mengunjungi makam mereka. Mungkin dengan bercakap dengan orang tua, bisa membantu Hiroomi.

Mungkin, Hiroomi ini maso. Meskipun dia terus mencoba dan Akihito terus menolaknya, dia akan tetap mencoba mengontak Akihito.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, Hiroomi dan sang adik bergegas pulang agar tidak kemalaman.

"_Onii-san_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hiroomi tersenyum,"Tentu saja."

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **meski kau gak pernah bales _mention_-ku, aku akan terus _mention_ kamu, jangan lupa makan malam dan sebelum tidur harus sikat gigi.

**.**

Hiroomi tahu, mungkin dirinya yang terlalu egois untuk mendapatkan Akihito. Akihito 'pun juga bergender sama dengannya. Mitsuki sudah tahu bahwa kakaknya itu memiliki ketertarikan dengan Akihito. Mitsuki juga tahu bahwa kakaknya ingin Akihito nanti datang ke pemakamannya, jika ia mati nanti.

Intinya, Hiroomi benar-benar _mencintai _Akihito dan ingin melihat pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **_Oyasumi~ Have a nice dream! :)_

_**~Twitter Mention for You~**_

Setiap hari, Hiroomi masih sempat-sempatnya mengucapkan salam dan _mention _kepada pemuda coklat diseberang sana.

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **Selamat pagi, Akkey~ _don't forget to eat! _Jangan terlalu capek juga, inget sarapan!

**.**

Hiroomi terus menunggu dan menunggu balasan dari Akihito. Namun dia tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Hiroomi terlihat semakin kurus. Wajahnya juga terlihat semakin pucat. Mitsuki sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Hiroomi untuk mengatur istirahatnya, namun Hiroomi membandel.

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **Hari ini aku gak sekolah, aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**Ting~**

**.**

**Kanbara Akihito! Kanbara_senpai**

** Nase_Hiroomi02 **Siapa yang sakit? Kamu? Kamu sakit apa?

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **hehehe~ gak ada kok, gak ada yang sakit! Aku cuma ingin kesana saja. Lagian, aku juga pengen ngobrol sama kamu. Aku seneng! :D

**.**

Hiroomi memang berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Akihito tentang penyakitnya. Setelah itu, tak ada balasan lagi. Hiroomi merasakan kepalanya berat dan sakit sekali, seperti di hantam palu. Tangannya masih berusaha untuk mengetikkan pesan terakhir yang ingin disampaikannya.

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **kamu marah ya? Aku minta maaf ya... Mungkin, aku gak akan ganggu kamu lagi. Aku udah maafin kamu kok. _I 'll miss you..._

_**.**_

Setelah itu, Hiroomi benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Mitsuki yang berada tak jauh dari sana, langsung menelpon ambulans.

_**~Twitter Mention for You~**_

Diseberang sana, terlihat Akihito yang sedang menunggu sesuatu. Sudah tiga hari ini, dia tidak mendapat satupun interaksi dari Hiroomi. _Android_-nya terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Apa karena aku terlalu jahat padanya ya...? Sampai dia tidak mau _mention_ aku...?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah 1 minggu Akihito menunggu dan benar-benar tidak ada interaksi dari Hiroomi. Saat dia berangkat sekolah, dia merasakan ada keganjalan dari teman-temannya. Teman-temannya lebih sering berbisik-bisik saat mengobrol dan mereka menyiratkan kesedihan.

Akihito jadi merasa bersalah dan akhirnya membalas _mention _terakhir Hiroomi.

**.**

**Kanbara Akihito! Kanbara_senpai**

** Nase_Hiroomi02 **Ya, aku maafin 'kok! :) Aku akan jaga diri baik-baik. Memang kau mau kemana?

**.**

**Ting ting~**

**.**

**Nase Hiroomi Nase_Hiroomi02**

** Kanbara_senpai **Tidak usah _mention _kesini lagi. Hiroomi _onii-san_ sudah meninggal... Hari ini hari pemakamannya. Kalau bisa, datang ya...

**.**

Wajah Akihito langsung memucat. Benarkah, dia sudah meninggal? Akihito langsung saja menyambar sepatunya dan pergi ketempat pemakaman yang pernah ia dengar waktu di sekolah.

_**'Katanya dia dimakamkan di pemakaman elit di Tokyo, 'kan?'**_

Tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Sebenarnya, dia hanya jual mahal kepada Hiroomi. Dan jangan salah, sebenarnya Akihito 'pun memiliki rasa yang sama. Dia masih terngiang-ngiang akan _mention_ terakhir yang dikirimkan adiknya.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu...?" gumamnya.

"Padahal, aku sering melihatnya di sekolah..."

Setelah turun dari kereta, dia langsung berlari ke pemakaman yang dimaksudkan oleh Mitsuki. Dari jauh 'pun, terlihat banyak mobil dan orang-orang berbaju hitam sambil membawa payung masuk ke komplek. Akihito tahu, pasti mereka itu adalah pelayat Hiroomi.

Mata kemerahan milik Mitsuki menemukan Akihito yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu komplek yang tidak jauh dari makam Hiroomi.

"Akihito-_senpai_."

Iris coklat Akihito memandang keramik berwarna hitam dengan nama 'Nase Hiroomi'. Matanya sudah tak sanggup menahan cairan bening yang sudah mengintip dari ujung matanya.

"H-Hiroomi...?"

"Akihito_-senpai_..." Mitsuki memanggil.

"Ini, ada sesuatu yang mau disampaikan kepadamu..." lanjut Mitsuki sambil menyerahkan _handphone _berwarna hitam itu. Dilayarnya terdapat sebuah memo.

_**.**_

_**Buat : Akkey ( Kanbara_senpai)**_

_**Halo, Akkey. Akhirnya ada juga saat dimana ini akan terjadi**_

_**Pertama, aku mau tanya. Apakah kau sehat disana?**_

_**Sungguh, kuharap kau baik-baik saja ^o^)/**_

_**Tenang saja, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku**_

_**Karena aku baik-baik saja disini.**_

_**Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu**_

_**Aku juga minta maaf, kalau aku tidak memberitahukan penyakitku ini**_

_**Memang, pada saat aku bilang tidak ada yang sakit, aku berbohong...**_

_**Aku hanya gak mau...kau khawatir dengan keadaanku**_

_**Yah, pokoknya tidak usah berlama-lama...**_

_**Intinya, aku mencintaimu**_

_**Dari : Hiroomi ( Nase_Hiroomi02) :D**_

_**.**_

Oh, sepertinya jejak-jejak air mata yang mulai mengering itu kembali basah dan menciptakan jejak baru lagi. Dalam kesunyian dan air mata, Akihito mengumpat atas kebodohan dirinya.

"Sial..."

_**~Fin~**_

**TBA (Tempat Bacotan Author)**

**Ok, gue kembali lagi dengan fic gaje yang terlahir akibat membaca Broadcast BBM. Yeah, inspirasi ini datang dengan sendirinya. Pokoknya yah, gue tau fic ini abal gila. Intinya, Review and Fav deh! Thanks! /o^)/**


End file.
